


kiss the girls we wanna kiss

by elicgordon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elicgordon/pseuds/elicgordon
Summary: Prompts I get on Tumblr: westsanvers.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have major writer's block, plus I've gotten busy with school and midterms coming up, so to keep myself sane I'm taking prompts and I'm doing really short oneshots. You can leave prompts down in the comments or go to my tumblr (westsanvers.tumblr.com).

**Tumblr Prompt** :  _ You could write something where Maggie is president of the GSA and she keeps seeing Alex hovering nervously outside the room wondering if she should go in. _

* * *

 

“That wraps up today’s GSA meeting, thank you all for coming this week! Don’t forget to bring baked goods in for the bake sale next week! And if you buy it, please at least  _ try _ to make it look like they aren’t store bought.”

Alex heard Maggie Sawyer’s voice echo outside of the classroom she was in. Alex was standing a few feet away from the door, trying to make herself like inconspicuous. She  _ wanted _ to attend the meeting. She really did. But she didn’t feel…  _ ready _ for it yet. She wasn’t homophobic, or transphobic, or really any LGBT-phobic. But GSA really didn’t need any straight people, right? 

Yes, because Alex Danvers is straight. Outstanding heterosexual. Lover of boys. Not boys, men. That didn’t matter, though. GSA’s posters promoting the club (oh so brilliantly written by the club’s president, none other than Maggie Sawyer) specifically said people of all sexualities and gender identities were allowed. That include girls who were exclusively attracted to men, such as herself.  _ God, she would love to join the GSA _ .

Before she could continue fantasizing, a flood of students pushed past her, effectively making her fall flat on the floor, knocking her head. She felt all the blood rush to her skull, and pained ebbed through her. 

Before she could cry out her pain, she felt a body kneel besides her, gently picking up her head and cradling it. “Damn, Danvers, that was a hard fall. You okay?” a familiar voice called to her.

Alex opened her eyes (which she didn’t remember closing) and saw her savior. “M―Maggie?” Maggie nodded her confirmation, and Alex’s cheeks flushed bright red.

“That would be me. Unless your head is all screwed up. Which it might be, considering your brain is all shaken up right now. Lemme walk you down to the nurse.”

Alex went to shake her head no, but a sudden flaring pain made her cry out again. “Yeah, that―that might be a good idea.”

Maggie took Alex’s arms into her hands, and hoisted her up with a soft grunt. “Let me hold your hand, okay?” She blushed, realizing how her words could have sounded. But Alex just smiled. “I mean, if you’re okay with that.”

“I think that sounds fine to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts in the comments or on Tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: westsanvers


End file.
